


Go the Distance

by XinRui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinRui/pseuds/XinRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Steve & bucky have great refractory periods but tony doesnt so they try make him last as long as possible while they get to cum many times this mean lots of edging for tony till hes good & wrecked & him trying to please them over & over so he can cum</p>
<p>Basically, anon gives me a reason to write threesome sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Distance

Tony wails, bucking his hips desperately as Bucky pulls his mouth off of his cock. “No!” he cries. Bucky hushes him softly, kissing his neck and the line of his jaw. “Soon, baby doll,” Bucky assures him. He can understand Tony’s impatience. He and Steve have already come twice. Tony’s probably been close for an hour.

Steve grunts softly, fingers digging into Tony’s hips as he holds back. If he keeps going, Tony will surely come, and Bucky wants to wait until he’s fucked Tony too.

Tony pants harshly, writhing on Steve’s cock. Steve begins thrusting again and Tony pushes back. God he’s so gorgeous when Steve fucks him, rolling his hips and grinding back to make it so good for Steve. 

Bucky takes Tony’s cock in his hand, not stroking but holding so Tony is torn between seeking his own release and giving Steve his. Tony opts for pushing back on Steve’s cock with more force. He’s so good. He’ll please his lovers before he comes. Always so eager to please them.

Smirking, Bucky cups Tony’s chin. “Do you want to suck my cock while Steve fucks you, precious?” Tony nods. Grasping Tony’s torso with one arm, Steve shifts them so Tony’s on his hands and knees. He lets himself fall to his elbows, mouth closer to Bucky’s hard cock. 

Tony sucks cock like he could make himself come from the act alone. Bucky’s head tilts back, metal hand weaving into Tony’s hair. He tugs lightly, pleased with the moan it wrenches from Tony’s throat. 

Meanwhile, Steve is fucking Tony, hands on Tony’s hips tugging to meet each thrust. His groans crescendo until Steve shouts, hips stuttering as he comes inside Tony.

Tony moans, hand reaching for his own cock. Steve grabs it, eliciting a sharp hiss of protest from Tony. He brings his attention back to Bucky, sucking harder and sliding his dick deep down his throat. Steve lays back on the pillows, stroking his already hard cock. Laying down, he swallows Bucky down.“Fuck, baby doll. You’re so good. Make me come. Yes.” He tilts his head back and groans as he fills Tony’s mouth. Tony swallows, hips grinding against the sheets.

Tilting his chin up, Bucky forces Tony to pull off of his cock. “Do you want me to fuck you, baby doll? Make you come?” 

“Yes, yes yes!” Tony scrambles into Bucky’s lap, kissing him sloppily. Bucky nips at his neck, letting the cool metal of his left hand tease Tony’s nipples. Tony starts panting in the way that means he’s close. 

Bucky stops, pushing Tony back and pinning him to the bed. Tony keens, fighting against the hold to no avail. “You’re so ready, aren’t you? You could come from just having your pretty little nipples played with.” Steve is stroking himself faster, groaning at the image of Tony pinned beneath his best friend.

“Suck Steve’s cock, Tony. Suck him while I fuck you, and then you can come.” Once he’s released, Tony rolls, nuzzling Steve’s dripping cock. He tongues the head. Bucky watches, impressed. Bucky has always favored sucking, but Tony knows that Steve enjoys the tease, the build-up just as much.

When he finally takes Steve’s impressive girth into his mouth, Bucky pushes in. Tony gasps around Steve’s cock, fingers digging into Steve’s thighs. “God, you’re so tight, baby doll.” He thrusts hard, angling Tony’s hips so that he’s pounding Tony’s prostate. “Are you ready to come, baby?” 

Steve chuckles when Tony moans around him. “I think he is, Buck. Let him have it. He’s so beautiful when he comes.” Tony moans again, fucking back and forth to suck and get fucked. Bucky leans forward, kissing Steve with force. Steve comes undone, coming half in Tony’s mouth and half on his face. 

Tony falls apart, screaming as his semen sprays from his engorged cock. Bucky doesn’t stop though. He lets Tony enjoy every moment of that orgasm as he finally spills inside him. Tony trembles until Bucky guides him down to the bed.

Face a mess, hole dripping and puffy, he’s been completely used. Bucky’s cock gives another twitch, but he shakes his head. Tony’s done for the night. Steve pets Tony’s hair, smiling at Bucky. Bucky smiles back, knowing exactly what Steve is thinking. Yeah I know. He’s perfect.


End file.
